1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a following distance measuring communication system whereby a measuring vehicle is enabled to measure its distance from a measured vehicle that is necessary for safe driving thereof and which enables the exchange of information between the vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While a known type of radar system in which waves are continuously radiated and the reflected wave from an object is received and computed to detect the distance of the reflecting object, may be employed as such in the measurement of following distance, there is a disadvantage that the amount of electric energy of the radiated waves is limited due to their harmful effects on the human body, etc., and the capacity of oscillator and so on, thus reducing the electric energy of the reflected wave. Another disadvantage is that in order to prevent erroneous operation of the system due to the detection of the reflected waves from various objects such as telephone poles and houses by the road, it is necessary to use large antennas which are difficult to mount on vehicles.